All's Well That Ends Well
by Higuchimon
Summary: [15/15 drabbles, family 15 LJ challenge, complete, Professor Cobra & Rick family] Their family life was cut far too short. But before it ended, there was time we didn't see. A look into the past of Professor Cobra and his son Rick.
1. I Promise Forever

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** All's Well That Ends Well: 1-15: I Promise Forever  
**Characters:** Cobra, Rick  
**Word Count:** chapter: 186||story: 186  
**Genre:** Family, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** family_15: Cobra & Rick: prompt #1: honeymoon  
**Note:** As Professor Cobra doesn't have a given name in canon, I choose to give him the name of "Harrison".  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Their family life was cut far too short. But before it ended, there was time we didn't see. A look into the past of Professor Cobra and his son Rick.

* * *

Richard Cobra. _Rick_. Cobra looked down at the tiny child and wondered what would happen if he pinched himself. _I could wake up._

He wouldn't do it. He wouldn't break the wonderful vision that had somehow come to him. He was a _father_. He had a _son_. This beautiful angel had fallen into his life and the last thing Harrison Cobra wanted to do was find out it was nothing but a dream.

He brushed the tip of one callused finger across Rick's cheek, and his heart skipped a beat when the baby's eyes opened. He'd read that children this young couldn't really focus just yet, and they didn't see the way an adult or even a pre-teen would.

None of that meant anything to Cobra as his son looked up at him and smiled the warmest, most wonderful smile that he'd ever seen in his entire life.

"Hello, Rick," he murmured, certain in his deepest heart that the baby understood what he meant. "I'm your father now. I'm going to take care of you."

He would keep that promise for the rest of Rick's life.

**The End**


	2. Lick, Lick

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** All's Well That Ends Well: 2-15: Lick, Lick  
**Characters:** Cobra, Rick  
**Word Count:** chapter: 443||story: 257  
**Genre:** Family, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** family_15: Cobra & Rick: prompt #2: happy additions  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Their family life was cut far too short. But before it ended, there was time we didn't see. A look into the past of Professor Cobra and his son Rick.

* * *

"Where are we going, dad?" Rick asked as his father stopped the car and unlocked the doors. Nothing had been said when they'd started on the trip, only that it was a surprise.

Cobra's lips bent in a kind smile toward his son. "You'll see in a few minutes." He guided his son toward one of the surrounding stores, and as Rick realized which one it was, his eyes grew larger and larger with delight.

"Dad! Do you mean it?"

"Pick which one you want." Cobra gestured at the puppies in the store. "We'll get what you need for it." He wasn't that much of a dog person, but it was almost Rick's birthday, and every boy should have a pet of some kind. His father had taught him that.

Rick hurried over to the rows of puppies and stared from one to the other, not looking at one of them for more than a few moments before he moved on to the next. Cobra watched, amused as always by his son's enormous reserves of energy.

"Dad, dad!" Rick gestured and the old soldier came over to see which one had caught the boy's eye. "Can we get this one? Please?"

'This one' was a large-pawed puppy that, when placed in Rick's arms by the helpful clerk, did its best to not only lick the boy's face off, but gave several cheerful swipes of its tongue to Cobra as well.

"Look, he likes you!" Rick declared, and Cobra was condemned to life with a wriggly, licking puppy.

**The End**


	3. Come and Play

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** All's Well That Ends Well: 3-15: Come and Play  
**Characters:** Cobra, Rick  
**Word Count:** chapter: 143||story: 586  
**Genre:** Family, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** family_15: Cobra & Rick: prompt #3: children  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Their family life was cut far too short. But before it ended, there was time we didn't see. A look into the past of Professor Cobra and his son Rick.

* * *

"Hey, Rick! Come on out!" The shout came from outside, and Cobra glanced through the living room window to see a couple of the neighborhood kids out there. He opened his mouth, though he wasn't certain what he wanted to say, and was interrupted when Rick ran by him.

"I'll see you later, dad! We're going to go play baseball!" With a quick wave, the eight year old headed outside. Cobra watched him go, his heart warming at the sight.

_I'll have to have him introduce me to them._ They had lived here on the base three years already and while he'd presumed that Rick had friends he played with, he'd never met them before. They looked like decent enough kids, and one of them bore a vague resemblance to one of his co-workers. He would have to ask about that as well.

**The End**


	4. Feeling Down

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** All's Well That Ends Well: 4-15: Feeling Down  
**Characters:** Cobra, Rick  
**Word Count:** chapter: 213||story: 799  
**Genre:** Family, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** family_15: Cobra & Rick: prompt #4: illness  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Their family life was cut far too short. But before it ended, there was time we didn't see. A look into the past of Professor Cobra and his son Rick.

* * *

Cobra sneezed and rubbed at his sore nose before he leaned his head back into the pillows and closed his eyes. Moving off the bed was impossible. Moving _in_ the bed wasn't something he was inclined to do either.

"Dad?" He dragged his eyes open at Rick's voice and saw the worried nine-year-old peering at him. "I brought you something." He noticed only then that Rick held a tray between his hands, with a steaming bowl and cup placed on them.

He forced himself to sit up a little more; Rick's grip wasn't as tight as it could be, and he could see a few splashes of soup and coffee already on the tray's surface. To be honest, just seeing his son's face made him feel better.

_My angel._ He never called Rick that to his face, not after the boy had begged him not to. He was growing up and getting embarrassed by his father. Cobra was so proud of him.

"Thank you, son," Cobra murmured, his voice rough and raspy. He hoped that he didn't pass this cold to the boy.

The soup had too much salt in it, and the coffee had a little too much sugar in it. Cobra ate and drank every drop without a word of complaint.

**The End**


	5. Where The Heart Is

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** All's Well That Ends Well: 5-15: Where The Heart Is  
**Characters:** Cobra, Rick  
**Word Count:** chapter: 179||story: 978  
**Genre:** Family, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** family_15: Cobra & Rick: prompt #4: uprooted  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Their family life was cut far too short. But before it ended, there was time we didn't see. A look into the past of Professor Cobra and his son Rick.

* * *

Rick fidgeted in his seat, his eyes half-drooping. Cobra kept an eye on him; the trip was almost over with, and he knew they would both be glad to get to their new home.

_I hope that I'm doing the right thing._ This new job would give him a little more money, which would help him help Rick. That was the most important thing to do: help Rick, as his angel had helped him.

At least being only five years old meant that Rick hadn't really put down roots at any given place just yet. It would be different if he had been nine or ten or older. He would've had friends and started school and taking him away from all of that would've been painful.

That wasn't something that he had to deal with now. He himself was used to wandering over the world with no place to call home.

Until now, at least. But it wasn't a house or a town that was his home.

No. His home slept beside him, and that was all that mattered.

**The End**


	6. Meanings

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** All's Well That Ends Well: 6-15: Meanings  
**Characters:** Cobra, Rick  
**Word Count:** chapter: 174||story: 1,152  
**Genre:** Family, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** family_15: Cobra & Rick: prompt #5: marriage  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Their family life was cut far too short. But before it ended, there was time we didn't see. A look into the past of Professor Cobra and his son Rick.

* * *

Cobra lowered the newspaper and looked over at Rick. He wasn't certain that he'd heard what he thought he heard. "What did you say?" He wasn't all that old, but he supposed after all the time he'd spent on various battlefields, his hearing _could_ be slipping.

"I said, why aren't you married?" Rick stared at him with a cheerful gleam in his eyes. "Kenny said there's something happy about a guy who doesn't have a wife or a girlfriend." The gleam lessened a bit as Rick frowned. "No, he didn't say happy, he said 'gay'."

Cobra tried hard not to choke at that. He wasn't very successful at not choking.

"R…Rick…" He grasped for his coffee cup and made a large pretense of drinking it, that wasn't as large as he wanted to be, since he needed something to calm him down. "I'm not married because I've never met anyone I wanted to marry."

Rick nodded a little, then tilted his head to the other side. "So, I should tell Kenny you're not gay?"

**The End**


	7. Through The Eyes of Another

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** All's Well That Ends Well: 7-15: Through The Eyes of Another  
**Characters:** Cobra, Rick  
**Word Count:** chapter: 156||story: 1,308  
**Genre:** Family, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** family_15: Cobra & Rick: prompt #7: Families are like fudge- mostly sweet but with a few nuts" (Author Unknown)  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Their family life was cut far too short. But before it ended, there was time we didn't see. A look into the past of Professor Cobra and his son Rick.

* * *

High-pitched squeals of delight echoed all around, followed moments later by a deeper voice that was just as delighted. Jennifer twitched the curtain back just enough so she could see outside, though she suspected she already knew.

Indeed. They were at it again. Cobra ran up and down the sidewalk, his son clinging to his shoulders and bouncing up and down with each movement, wild smiles on both their faces.

"Do it again, dad!" Rick declared, his heels drumming on his father's shirt. "Do it again!"

If anyone had ever told Jennifer that being the baby-sitter for this weird duo was going to lead to sights of one of the most feared instructors on base giving his son a piggyback ride, she wouldn't have believed it. Nor would anyone believe her if she told them about it.

Yet there it was happening, and it wasn't the first time, either. Nor would it be the last.

"Again!"

**The End**


	8. Revelation

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** All's Well That Ends Well: 8-15: Revelation  
**Characters:** Cobra, Rick  
**Word Count:** chapter: 297||story: 1,605  
**Genre:** Family, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** family_15: Cobra & Rick: prompt #8: blood is thicker than water  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Their family life was cut far too short. But before it ended, there was time we didn't see. A look into the past of Professor Cobra and his son Rick.

* * *

"Rick?" Cobra did not like to see his son upset, and while Rick wasn't crying, there was a definite air of _something wrong_ about him. He didn't expect Rick to grab onto him without warning, his grip strong for someone who wasn't yet ten years old.

"Am I your real son?" Rick's voice shuddered on the words. "Did you just…pick me up out of a gutter somewhere?"

Cobra put an arm around the boy and made a note to find whoever had put such thoughts in his head and hurt them. "You're my son." He hadn't told Rick about how he had found him. Perhaps it was time he did. "And you found _me_. You saved me."

Rick tilted his head back and looked at him, confusion written across his features. Cobra hadn't thought about this himself in quite a while. "My squad and I had just finished a mission." Even as he spoke the words, he could hear mortars exploding and gunshots in the back of his mind all over again. "We were on our way out when I heard a baby crying. You were maybe a month old, wrapped up as if someone were carrying you somewhere and had dropped you."

He didn't say what else he'd seen, just a short distance away: the tattered, bloody form of a woman. He didn't even know if she _had_ been Rick's mother. "I stopped and went to pick you up, and when I did, a bomb exploded. I…was the only survivor." He stared down into Rick's eyes, remembering that moment in its mixed joy and terror. "Because of you, Rick. I'm alive now because of you."

Rick's arms tightened around him even more and tears pricked at his eyes. "I love you, dad."

"I love you, too."

**The End**


	9. Contentment

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** All's Well That Ends Well: 9-15: Contentment  
**Characters:** Cobra, Rick  
**Word Count:** chapter: 157||story: 2,062  
**Genre:** Family, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** family_15: Cobra & Rick: prompt #9: family night  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Their family life was cut far too short. But before it ended, there was time we didn't see. A look into the past of Professor Cobra and his son Rick.

* * *

"Popcorn's ready!" Rick declared, the bowl held high above his head as he entered the living room. His father stood by the television, sorting through movies. "What are we going to watch tonight?"

"I haven't decided yet." The burly ex-soldier stared at a small stack he'd managed to winnow out from the rest. "What do you want to see?"

Rick checked out the offerings and pointed at one of them. "_Enemy Mine_?" That had always been one of his favorites, ever since the first time he'd seen it.

"All right."

Rick settled down on the couch with the popcorn and two bottles of soda, the traditional treats for their weekly movie night. His father sat beside him once the movie began to play and dug his hand into the popcorn. So far as Rick Cobra was concerned, life was almost perfect.

He did hope that Dad would remember to get him those Duel Monster cards he wanted.

**The End**


	10. Bargains Over Broccoli

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** All's Well That Ends Well: 10-15: Bargains Over Broccoli  
**Characters:** Cobra, Rick  
**Word Count:** chapter: 152||story: 2,214  
**Genre:** Family, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** family_15: Cobra & Rick: prompt #10: dinnertime  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Their family life was cut far too short. But before it ended, there was time we didn't see. A look into the past of Professor Cobra and his son Rick.

* * *

"Eat your vegetables, Rick." Cobra ordered before taking a bite of his steak. He wasn't a very good cook, but he'd learned how to manage, just so he could cook for his son. It was what a father would do, in his opinion.

Rick stared down at the broccoli on his plate and pushed at it with his fork. "Do I have to?" He would do almost anything that his father asked without question, but broccoli was where he drew the line. How could anyone eat that and survive?

"Yes." Cobra tried to keep his own face straight as he chewed a few sprigs of it himself. _This is revolting. But it's good for Rick._

"Dad?" Rick peered at his father. Had he caught a glimpse of revulsion there? "If I don't eat it, you don't have to eat it…okay?"

Cobra swallowed the broccoli and gave it only a moment's thought. "Agreed."

**The End**


	11. Secrets and Sharing

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** All's Well That Ends Well: 11-15: Secrets and Sharing  
**Characters:** Cobra, Rick  
**Word Count:** chapter: 162||story: 2,376  
**Genre:** Family, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** family_15: Cobra & Rick: prompt #11: family secrets  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Their family life was cut far too short. But before it ended, there was time we didn't see. A look into the past of Professor Cobra and his son Rick.

* * *

Rick bent over the sink and scrubbed harder at the stain. It wasn't coming out! His shoulders ached more with each moment, and he wanted to get this done. _I have to finish this before dad comes home!_

"Rick?" The ten year old paled and turned to see his father standing in the doorway, Jennifer visible behind him. All Rick cared about was the look in his father's eyes, though.

"Dad…" He swallowed and glanced back at the shirt, and at the grape juice stain marring the once-flawless whiteness of it. "Um…I …spilled my juice?"

Each step that his father took over to him echoed in Rick's mind with the knell of doom. _That was my best shirt. Dad gave me that. And I messed it up._ His father wasn't going to _ever_ forgive him…

"Here, son. Let me show you how to take care of that." Kind eyes smiled down at him. "It's an old family secret for getting stains out."

**The End**


	12. History

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** All's Well That Ends Well: 12-15: History  
**Characters:** Cobra, Rick  
**Word Count:** chapter: 205||story: 2,581  
**Genre:** Family, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** family_15: Cobra & Rick: prompt #12, down the generations/family tree  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Their family life was cut far too short. But before it ended, there was time we didn't see. A look into the past of Professor Cobra and his son Rick.

* * *

Rick turned the heavy pages of the book and ran his finger down it until he found the place he was looking for. "Richard Cobra, born June 24, 1919, died May 10, 1975." Then his finger moved down a little more. "Harrison Cobra, born May 31, 1965."

"Rick?" The nine year old tilted his head back and saw his father standing in the doorway. "What are you looking at?" Even as he asked, Cobra came over and looked down at it. "The family tree?"

"Was he who you named me after?" Rick asked, pointing once again at the name listed above his father's. Cobra nodded and settled down into one of the other chairs in the room.

"I missed him very much when he died, and I always promised myself if I ever had a son, I would name him after my father," the older man told his son. Rick's eyes glowed with interest as he leaned forward.

"Tell me more about him?" He wanted to know everything about his family, and his father nodded, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"I'll tell you everything that I remember." He'd waited for Rick to want to know about his family for a long time.

**The End**


	13. Resulting Images

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** All's Well That Ends Well: 13-15: Resulting Images  
**Characters:** Cobra, Rick  
**Word Count:** chapter: 172||story: 2,753  
**Genre:** Family, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** family_15: Cobra & Rick: prompt #13, family portrait  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Their family life was cut far too short. But before it ended, there was time we didn't see. A look into the past of Professor Cobra and his son Rick.

* * *

The wind had made a mess of Rick's hair, there was a smear of chocolate on one cheek, the top three buttons of his shirt was undone, and there were grass stains on his pants legs. Harrison Cobra sighed and smiled at the same time as he examined his son.

"I told you to be ready," he reminded the boy, trying to be as gruff as he could be. "Our appointment is in half an hour."

"I know, I know!" Rick tried to get his hair straight, but the wind had done quite the job on it. "I'll change!" He raced inside, stumbling over the front porch, and vanished from sight. Cobra could hear him banging around in his room and smiled yet again.

When they arrived at the studio, Rick still had a bit of chocolate on his cheek, the sweater he'd pulled on could've dealt with being more acquainted with a washer, and his socks were mismatched.

Cobra still thought the resulting photograph was the best one he'd ever seen.

**The End**


	14. Angels Must Return To Heaven

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** All's Well That Ends Well: 14-15: Angels Must Return To Heaven  
**Characters:** Cobra, Rick  
**Word Count:** chapter: 436||story: 3,189  
**Genre:** Family, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** family_15: Cobra & Rick: prompt #14, weddings & funerals/family reunion  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Their family life was cut far too short. But before it ended, there was time we didn't see. A look into the past of Professor Cobra and his son Rick.

* * *

There weren't many people there. Students that Rick had went to school with, some of the teachers. Cobra himself. His sister, whom he hadn't seen in ten years, hadn't missed in all that time, and who had never met Rick in the first place.

For all that they were there, Cobra himself didn't notice or care. All that filled his attention was the small coffin. Flowers decorated it, mostly lilies, from various organizations, with variations on the theme of 'we are sorry for your loss.'

If wrecking every last one of them had been the price to gain Rick back, Cobra would've paid it twice over and never thought the cost high.

"Rick…" He murmured the name, his voice breaking as he did. "My angel…" There was so much that he'd never had the chance to do with his son or tell him. There was so much that he'd _wanted_ to do.

Rick would never attend high school. He wouldn't graduate or start dating. He wouldn't find a job in some field that he loved.

"Harrison…" His sister's voice fell on deaf ears. Cobra touched the top of the coffin, his fingers trembling, and then pulled away. He had never been able to disturb Rick when his son was asleep. He couldn't do it now.

"He's gone." It wasn't an acceptance. It was a statement of fact. Cobra realized that his eyes were burning with held-back tears. He stopped holding them back. "My son is dead." Still not acceptance.

Somewhere in all of that, the funeral occurred. Cobra thought he spoke, but he was never certain. All he knew was that afterward, he was in their house. Their empty, echoing house. People had been there, but they were gone now, leaving behind gifts of food.

Someone had left something else behind: a card with a name and number on it. He flipped the card over to see a simple message written there in a hand he recalled from before he'd met Rick. _If you want a place, we have one for you._

To be a mercenary again, risking death on a regular basis for nothing more than money. He'd quit doing that when he'd found Rick. He started to tear the card up and then stopped. _To risk death._

Cobra looked at the card once again, then put it away. What did he have left to live for? Rick couldn't come back to life. So he could at least join his son.

What father would let his child go off alone like that anyway?

He had many preparations to make. It was time he got started.

**The End**


	15. Always and Forever

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** All's Well That Ends Well: 15-15: Always and Forever  
**Characters:** Cobra, Rick  
**Word Count:** chapter: 200||story: 3,389  
**Genre:** Family, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** family_15: Cobra & Rick: prompt #15: "Other things may change us, but we start and end with family" (Anthony Brandt)  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Their family life was cut far too short. But before it ended, there was time we didn't see. A look into the past of Professor Cobra and his son Rick.

* * *

"Dad! Dad!" Cobra would have recognized Rick's voice if a thousand years had passed, much less the five that had. He wrapped his arms around Rick, tears coursing down his weather-roughened cheeks. "I missed you, Dad!"

"I missed you, too." Cobra wasn't going to let Rick go, no matter what. He ran his hands through the boy's hair and was amazed to see that he hadn't aged a day. Perhaps that wasn't so surprising, though. Did you age once you had…

Cobra tried not to think about that. He should've known this was what Yubel meant in the first place, and yet, he still couldn't be angry about it. She'd given him exactly what she'd promised: reunited him with his son. Nothing else mattered.

"Look who else is here!" Rick gestured and whistled, and a very familiar dog bounded up. Just like with Rick, there was no sign of the car accident that had taken his life. "Say hi to dad, General!"

Cobra rubbed behind General's ears as the dog licked his face. "Nice to see you again too, General."

"Come on, Dad. Let's go home." Rick kept one arm wrapped around his dad's waist and together, they headed home.

**The End**


End file.
